


I'm Dancing Again

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, Shatter Me - Lindsey Stirling ft. Lzzy Hale (Music Video)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, I watched too much Lindsey Stirling, Imprisonment, and then had a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't even know.
Kudos: 2





	I'm Dancing Again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.

I’m dancing again.  
It’s all I really do, now. My friends and family have no idea where I am. _I _don’t have any idea where I am. All I can see outside my snowglobe is the ring of other snowglobes on their tall stands, and the giant brass…I guess the best way to describe it would be ‘doughnut?’ The giant brass doughnut the globes stand inside. Whenever the lights go out, I can’t see the brass or the other globes-all I see is black. The floor, walls, and ceiling are all elaborately detailed, as is the massive pillar in the centre of the snowglobe ring, and the pipes, each one connecting the base of a snowglobe to the pillar. The pillar is actually hollow, four storeys high, and the pipes are like hallways so we can go there. The lowest level is a kind of doctor’s office, so if one of us gets a muscle pulled or a joint twisted or something, we can get help. The second floor, and the one the pipes connect to, is a food court. There’s something to suit everyone’s tastes and diet. The third floor is a spa, and the fourth is best described as the hair, makeup, and wardrobe floor, along with props, like instruments or gymnastic equipment. I don’t spend more time in the pillar than I have to.  
I keep dancing. It’s distracting. At first I was terrified by the feel of invisible strings looped around my joints, pulling me into ballet positions. After realising that there was no way to escape, I found the simple mindlessness comforting. I don’t have to think, I can just focus on getting my expressions and hand positions right and lose myself in the dance, letting the strings pull my limbs into another perfect arabesque.  
I don’t know how I got here. I woke up in a small wooden room with a mattress floor and piles of blankets and cushions, the opening of the pipe and the ladder the only ways in or out. I was so confused-Where am I? What do I do? Why am I in a tutu?-but I went exploring.  
I went to the pillar first. The others here are as confused as I am. Some of them have companions in their globes. They dance with a partner, or as part of a group. Most of us dance alone, like me.  
After I realised I couldn’t get out via the pillar, I went back to the room I’d woken up in and climbed the ladder. It led me up into my globe. The hatch is actually the top of my dancing stand. After I couldn’t find a seam around the base or anything to break the glass with, I climbed on top of my hatch to see if the higher vantage point would give me any more information. As soon as I stood up, I felt the strings wrap around me, and I began my first dance.  
Now, I keep doing it. It’s probably the worst coping strategy in history, but as long as I focus on the dance, I won’t think about how I’m trapped. But all too soon, the song finishes. The strings unwrap, and I’m left standing in the snowglobe.  
I could get down. I don’t. Soon, the strings will come back, and I’ll dance again. I have to keep dancing. It’s the only way I’ll stay sane in this hell.  
The music begins. My arms lift.  
I’m dancing again.__


End file.
